Automated aerial vehicles, sometimes referred to as drones or unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), have become commonly used by hobbyists, some commercial entities, and various militaries. Many of these aerial vehicles are used for image capture, for example, by hobbyists; however, many other uses exist. Automated aerial vehicles offer unique advantages and considerations as compared to their counterpart manned aerial vehicles (e.g., typical helicopters and fixed wing aircraft). For example, automated aerial vehicles may be smaller in overall size and lightweight as compared to their counterpart manned aerial vehicles. However, small and lightweight automated aerial vehicles present various challenges in control and operation, in particular, during changing environmental conditionals and/or during different stages of flight.